


Adoration

by Gluckdrache



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Cousin Incest, M/M, Male De Sardet, Male De Sardet/Constantin d'Orsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 12:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20724320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluckdrache/pseuds/Gluckdrache
Summary: Constantin is despondent and in need of cheering up, who else can make him feel better but his favorite cousin?





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing cousins. You've been warned. Shortfic, less then 1000 words.

“Dearest Cousin!”

The sound of his name being called didn’t register at first. He continued scribbling in the journal, his head full to the point it ached slightly with thoughts of leaving his home, his mother, for what could be the last time. The malichor had just about done its worst to her, giving her perhaps day, if not a couple of weeks more left to live and he had agreed to become Legate to the Congregation of Merchants and accompany his cousin to a brave new world.

“My most treasured of companions!”

The person calling for him had moved closer but he continued to write, wondering what lay in store for him and his cousin in Teer Fradee. It was a wild country still, and though they were allies with two nations already established on the continent there, those two allies were at war so, it was a compromising situation all the same. Then there were the natives of course. He had read what he could about them, and found them fascinating, but it was hard to tell how they would feel about another group of people invading their lands.

“Gabriel.”

This name the name was whispered softly in a low, sing-song voice against the shell of his ear. He smiled in recognition and placed down his pen, closing the book as well to keep his thoughts mostly to himself. He turned his head to look at his cousin Constantin. The impish man with too much spirit and more intelligence than many gave him credit for. “Cousin.” He greeted, pushing his chair back and moving to lean against his desk, taking in the others appearance. The blond man looks a little disheveled and Gabriel could only assume why. “You weren’t out again all night were you?”

Constantin gave a small shrug of his shoulders and came closer, stepping right into Gabriel’s personal space and wrapping arms around the man's neck, letting his head fall on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel could still smell the alcohol on him. “Cousin please...do not chastise me as well! I just had to listen to a lecture from my father. I came here for sympathy and comfort.”

Unable to help himself where his younger cousin was involved, Gabriel wrapped one arm around the smaller man's waist and used the other to gently pat the back of his head. “There there.” He cooed placatingly. “What trouble did you get into this time?”

Constantin didn’t say for a long few minutes, but stood there and accepted his cousins love and affection. Gabriel knew he craved it from his parents but had never received it, though Gabriel also knew the man's parents did care for him they just...weren’t adept at showing it. Finally, Constantin’s face turned inward towards his neck, his long lashes tickling Gabriel’s skin, his breath warm puffs of air in the otherwise cool room. “Just the card table. It wasn’t anything worse than usual...it's just...you would think since I’ll be leaving for who knows how long he could spend more than five minutes in a room with me. Paid the tab then scolded me, sent me on my way. Just another daily duty, nothing important like his only child or anything.”

Frowning, Gabriel’s petting became more earnest, his hand sliding down to rest on the nape of his cousins neck, his thumb lightly stroking the skin there. “Dearest have I ever told you that you broke the mold when you were born?” He said with a small smile. “Your heart is far to big for your body. If I could fix it I would, if I could make your father more affectionate, I would. Can you settle for having a cousin who adores you?” He asked, hoping to change the subject. Constantin was no idiot but he was easily distracted.

As he had figured, a light went off in his cousins grey blue eyes, something mischievous that generally mean trouble for him. Hands that had been around his waist now slid down his backside, cupping his rear while the almost angelic face feigned innocence. “How much does he adore me?” Constantin asked, his singsong voice back in full swing. Gabriel had a feeling this had been his end goal since he had walked in the room. Cheeky boy.

Reversing their positions quickly so Constantin was sitting on his desk, Gabriel cupped his cousins face and looked deeply into familiar eyes. Sad eyes that always always lit up when they saw him but remained at their core, full of melancholy. “More than anything.” Enough to leave his mother here to die alone because he couldn’t stand the thought of Constantin being alone in an unknown world around unknown people, enough to lie, steal, cheat, and kill to protect him. It was why he had been given his position. It was why his relationship with Constantin was allowed to continue. The prince knew no matter what happened, Gabriel would stand with Constantin and shield him from the world if need be.

Kissing the blond, he heard the pleased sigh as their lips met and Constantin’s legs wrapped around him. Perhaps part of him was secretly fine that Constantin had such a poor relationship with his father, because it had made their own so much stronger. When he finally pulled away from the kiss to give Constantine a chance to catch his breath, his cousin was clearly pleased and eager to continue, gesturing to the bed as he spoke. “Well well cousin, I can see I hold a certain amount of favor in your eyes…”

Shaking his head Gabriel picked his lighter cousin up, subconsciously noting that Constantin could use a few more hearty meals, and carried him towards the bed. “My apologies Constantin, I’ll just have to spend the next few hours convincing you my adoration goes far deeper than ‘a certain amount of favor’.” He replied teasingly, kissing Constantin again.


End file.
